Cafe de Duncan?
by Cookies94
Summary: Gwen ends up in a cafe in Vancouver, but what happens when she sees an oh so familiar face?


**A/N: Um...Duncan x Gwen freaks me out. But you know...I wanted to write one. I'm doing a lot out of the norm lately. There was the one slash with Noah and Cody...and well, yeah. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not, own TDI I wish I did, but sadly, I haven't seen any shooting stars to wish on, and I haven't had a birthday cake for two years so...you know...on with the story!  


* * *

**

Gwen was wandering around Vancouver aimlessly. She didn't even recall how she got there. She had just hopped in her car and driven. Sadly, her car had run out of gas a while ago, so she had abandoned it and kept walking. If someone really wanted to steal it, they deserved it. It was a rundown version of a 1920's Forster. If they really wanted to steal that, they needed it.

She sighed and looked at a sign, until now she had no clue where she was. When she read Vancouver she was quite happy, just to know where in Canada Gwen Monchi was. She vaguely remembered someone from the TDI cast lived here. Figuring it was Bridgette, being that it was a sea port, Gwen walked through town a bit more. She'd just gotten out of her freshman year of college, and she had no clue where in life she was going. To top it off her mother had just gotten remarried, without telling her and her brother had decided it'd be fun to go into _her _room and rip all of her sketches, and paint over her walls.

She walked into a store that appeared to be a café and checked her wallet to see how much money she had. About 3 bucks. The rest she had left…in the glove compartment of her car.

'Great job Gwen, you're a real thinker.' She thought to herself angrily sitting down at a table and face palming.

"What can I get you?" An angry voice said, sounding like it didn't want to be here at all.

"Er…" Gwen replied not looking up, "What's your cheapest drink?"

'That'd be water…It's free." The voice said sounding quite annoyed at the question.

"Yeah…um…I'll have that then." Gwen muttered frowning and looking up. She groaned when she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Gwen," Duncan said smirking, "Long time no see. What are you doing in Vancouver?"

"I can hardly see how that's any of your business." Gwen snapped glaring.

"It's not, but I want to know, so you better tell me." Duncan replied glaring back still smirking.

"Or what?" Gwen asked frowning.

"I won't bring you your order." Duncan answered with a shrug, Gwen didn't really seem to care so he added, "Or I'll spit in it."

Gwen glared a bit then gave in, "I really have no clue. My car ran out of gas a while back and I just kept walking."

"So then, why were you driving to Vancouver then," Duncan asked smirking some more and wiggling his eyebrows, "Miss me?"

"I didn't even know you lived her." Gwen remarked glaring again. "What are you doing working in a café. Prison not work out?"

"I don't have to tell you. You don't have anything to threaten me with, remember?" Duncan said crossing his arms and smirking.

"I wouldn't say that, my dad owns this place, and I hardly think that outfit is what employees are supposed to wear." Gwen replied, she was bluffing all the way, but she hoped her confident tone would convince Duncan.

Her dad had only been a frequent customer here when he went on his business trips, he often told her stories about it. That was until he had gotten caught between a gang fight and had died. Thinking about that only brought back the fact that her mother had just gotten remarried. Sure her dad had died ten years ago, but Gwen would've at least liked some notice.

So wrapped in her thought's she'd completely missed what Duncan said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gwen asked smiling sweetly and silently berating herself for getting lost in her thoughts.

'I said, I seriously doubt that." Duncan sounded annoyed now, judging by the growl in his voice.

"Really now?" Gwen asked smirking now.

She'd gotten more confident after TDI and wasn't awkward or shy anymore. The messed up relationship with Trent had fixed that. She smirked slightly thinking back to that_ lovely_ time in her life before realizing she was once again getting lost in thought. She looked up missing what Duncan had said again. She was probably going to end up going home in a body bag if she didn't pay attention.

He had just finished so Gwen was forced to ask yet again, "What?"

Duncan growled and asked angrily, "If you don't want an answer you shouldn't ask a question. Now do you want to know why or not?"

Gwen nodded and paid close attention to everything Duncan had to say.

"Well, ever since Courtney broke up with me, because I was in jail so much and we never got to spend anytime together, I've been trying to better myself." Duncan said sighing.

"Charming, she's not going to take you back though." Gwen pointed out smirking.

"I'm not even interested in her anymore; I just don't want it to happen again." Duncan replied smirking too.

"If anyone will ever go out with you again." Gwen quipped leaning back in her chair.

Duncan glared a bit and Gwen got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously raising his brow.

"Home." Gwen replied smirking and grabbing her purse.

"But I haven't even got you your water." He said as she headed towards the door.

"Don't need it." She called back.

"You'll put in a good word with you dad for me right?" Duncan said catching up.

"What dad? My dad's dead." Gwen remarked walking out the door leaving a fuming Duncan. She couldn't help but smile.


End file.
